Spiritual Digivolution
by Ryter's Return
Summary: Old enemies return, forcing Ken and Davis to reveal a secret they wanted to keep from the others.  As things get worse, they call in old friends to once again bring peace to the Digital World.  The Legendary Warriors Unite!
1. Prologue

I know I shouldn't start another story, but am. So there.

This idea won't leave my head. Why I insist on listening to anime soundtracks, I don't know...

So this is another Frontier/02 cross, but it's different from what you're probably expecting.

Hope you like!

-Ryter

**I don't own digimon.**

* * *

"Many years ago, the beast type digimon and the human type digimon were at war with each other. The war continued for many years, and showed no sign of stopping. That is, until _Lucemon _appeared. The child like angel digimon stopped the warring, bringing peace to the Digital World."

"Wait, if he's a good guy why did you-"

"Shut up Tai!" Matt smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" Gatomon huffed.

"Yeah yeah..."

Both generations of digidestined and their digimon were sitting around a campfire in the Digital World. Tai had suggested a camping trip to get everyone together, trade stories, and relax. Gatomon was telling an old legend she knew.

"Peace that, unfortunately, didn't last long. Lucemon attempted to use his angelic powers, but became corrupted."

"Oh-"

"Tai!"

"Sorry."

Gatomon grumbled but continued, "In his dark stage, Lucemon attempted to order all digimon to obey him, and it seemed he would succeed. However, ten digimon appeared to fight him, becoming the Ten Ancient Warriors. They fought long and hard, and succeeded in defeating Lucemon and sealed him into the Dark Area, where all evil digimon originate and erased data stays. After Lucemon's defeat, the Three Great Angels were chosen to rule the Digital World. Sadly, the ten warriors were badly weakened and died, passing their spirits, splitting them into a Human and Beast Spirit. The Angels were entrusted with the spirits, Cherubimon with Darkness, Steel, Water, Earth, and Wood, Seraphimon with Wind and Light, and Ofanimon with Fire, Ice and Thunder. Again, there was peace. It wasn't until several years later than Lucemon tried again."

"Oh, come on! Do you guys attract evil or something?"

"Tai!"

"What? You have to agree that this is getting ridiculous."

"It may be ridiculous, but it's true. Now shush and let Gatomon finish the story!"

"Alright, geez."

"Cherubimon was the only beast type in the Three. After an argument, he felt betrayed by the other two and became corrupted. Lucemon used Cherubimon, this time with the intention of destroying the Digital World. Seraphimon was defeated and sealed away in his Crystal Castle at the Forest Terminal. Ofanimon surrendered to Cherubimon on the condition that he spares Seraphimon's life. Trapped in the Castle of Darkness, she managed to summon many kids to the Digital World, where five became Legendary Warriors by evolving with a spirit. Cherubimon knew he would be defeated, so he gave the spirits he was entrusted with life as well. He could only bring one to life himself, so he brought the spirits of four humans with enough darkness for him to corrupt them with to animate the others."

"If he only brought their spirits, how did they-"

He was silenced with a glare.

"The Warriors and their corrupted counterparts clashed often. As the warriors purified other digimon and returned data to where it belonged, they were able to free the darkened Warriors and brought them to their side. Eventually, they freed Seraphimon and Ofanimon and defeated Cherubimon. Lucemon then released the Royal Knights, to collect data to bring him back. They succeeded, and all hope seemed lost. The Warriors combined their powers and were able to defeat Lucemon, but not after he had digivolved. He reformed in his Shadow Lord Mode and went to the Real World but was quickly brought back by the warriors as Susanoomon. They were finally able to deliver a deathblow to Lucemon, ending him once and for all," Gatomon paused to sip at her tea.

"Wow, and we thought we had a hard time," Kari said.

"What happened to the kids?" Cody asked, leaning forward.

"They were returned to the Real World. There's not much to tell after that, just that peace returned," Gatomon shrugged.

"Until Devimon came," TK pointed out, "He brought all sorts out of the wood work."

"Peace can only last so long," Izzy said.

"Good point," Yolei piped up, "What do you think Davis?"

The gogglehead was strangely quiet, as if he was deep in thought. His head shot up when Yolei spoke to him, "Huh?"

Yolei rolled her eyes, "I asked what you thought. Were you listening at all?"

"Of course! Digital legends are actually pretty interesting," He crossed arms, looking insulted.

"They are," Ken spoke up, trying to diffuse the situation, "And the fact that the kids went through similar circumstances as us makes it one of my favorites."

"That was great Gatomon, but I think it's time for bed," Sora pointed out, "It's getting late."

Everyone got out their sleeping bags and settled down.

"Still," Tai sighed, "Becoming a digimon. That must be amazing."

"I'd love to give it a shot," TK replied.

Davis traded looks with Ken and smirked. They have no idea.

* * *

So, tell me what you think. Yes? No? Suggestions are welcome.

-Ryter

Note: Almost all of the info came from and . I just added and put it together. In also changed some stuff, which you know if you've watched digimon. Which is why you are here. If you haven't, watch it. It's awesome.


	2. Chapter 1

*Peaks over the top of a desk* Um, hi? Ya, I'm alive. I have finally gotten off my aft and started writing again. You can than Phoenix Keeper Avalon for this one. *Sits in chair* I have come to the realization that my original writing method didn't work, so I have reorganized my thoughts and am ready to restart. Let's hope this enthusiasm stays. *Smiles sheepishly* Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and with luck this will be the first of many to come at decent intervals.

*snorts*

Warnings: Minor OC warning. She won't be the main character, but she will be as important as the other Warriors/Digidestined. She will not be a love interest, as I doubt I will focus on any pairings. And most importantly, she will not be a Mary-Sue.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon! And everything I do own is currently packed in boxes somewhere else.

* * *

The sun beat down on the land as waves beat on the beach. Wind blew the trees lightly, and a soft tinkling could be heard from the wind chimes on the lone house. Everything was peaceful.

"Get back here!" Except for that.

A Toucanmon wearing a chef's hat shot out of the house, followed by one wearing a white handkerchief and singed tail feathers. The first one was frantically spouting off apologies while the other was chasing it around with a frying pan. Two more of the Digimon appeared at the entrance of the hut.

"Oh dear," sighed the one in the straw hat, "There goes lunch."

The other, who was wearing an apron, nodded; "I'd better go see what I can salvage." With that it turned and disappeared back into the hut.

The straw hat Toucanmon glanced back at it before returning to the rather comical scene before it. The other two went back and forth in front of the hut for a few minutes.

_**Hard Shell Crab!**_

The Toucanmon on the beach squawked as the attack hit them, one of them being knocked away while the other was able to dodge.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" The standing one screeched at their attacker, a Ganimon.

There was no reply as the crab Digimon repeated its attack. This time the bird type wasn't so lucky. Straw hat moved forwards and was about to protest when it noticed the Ganimon's eyes. The normally mischievous Digimon was supposed to have green eyes. This one had red. Toucanmon scanned the armored body for rings or gears, but found none.

Its eyes widened in realization, "It's been corrupted…" The Ganimon turned to it. "Oh crap!"

The final Toucanmon returned from the kitchen a moment later, "What's with all the-" It stopped as it bumped into something. It looked up and froze, "No way!"

"Howdy sugar! Miss me?"

* * *

Davis stared blankly out the window of the classroom while the teacher droned on about something or other. His thoughts were far away, or rather, far in the past. He closed his eyes and tried to block the images of the Dark Days, as he had dubbed them.

"Davis…"

They still gave him nightmares. They had lessened over the years, but the camping trip had dragged the memories back up to the surface.

"Davis!"

The gogglehead jerked up and focused on the hand in front of his face. Said hand had just snapped, waking him from whatever he had been focusing on.

"You ok?" He looked up at the owner of the hand, his best friend and fellow Digidestined Ken Ichijouji.

Davis smiled, "Yeah, just thinking."

Ken nodded, having been doing the same earlier. He retracted his hand, "Well, class is over. We should head to the computer lab." The Digidestined had a meeting today, after which they would be investigating an anomaly that Izzy had found on his computer.

The redhead nodded and both boys walked out of the room. They were the first of the younger Destined to arrive, but the elders were already gathered.

"Hey guys!" Davis greeted as he and Ken walked in, the other simply waving. Chibimon made his presence known by bursting out of Davis's bag and dramatically gasping for breath.

They received various forms of greetings from the others, nods, waves, and verbal responses, and settled down to wait for the others. Davis claimed one of the chairs, straddling the back and crossing his arms on the rest while Ken settled to leaning on one of the tables. Wormmon quickly joined his friend on the floor.

It wasn't long before the younger generation had arrived and the other in-training digimon were settled. Once everyone was assembled and seated, Sora spoke up.

"Alright, we're all here." She turned to Izzy, "What's wrong?"

Izzy typed a bit more on his computer before speaking up. "I've found some distressing signals in one of my scans." He pulled up a window, "I've received word from some Digimon that something isn't right in the Digital world."

"Like what?" Kari asked.

"They mentioned that some Digimon have gone missing, and some others have become violent." The elder redhead bit his lip, "I've also noticed increased levels of corruption."

Matt frowned, "Corruption?"

"Yeah," Izzy nodded, "Normally, the level of corrupted data is really low; almost unnoticeably low. However, in the last two months, the numbers have increased."

"The last two months!" Tai exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Because it was a gradual increase," Izzy paused.

"But…" Ken urged.

The techie sighed, "In the last week there was a dramatic increase. This was the first chance where we would all be here where I could tell you."

"This is not good," TK muttered.

Davis snorted, "No kidding. So," He spoke up, "Are we gonna go in and find out what's up?"

"What else are we supposed to do Davis?" Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Tai took charge, "It'll probably be best if we all go. The sooner we figure out what's wrong, the sooner we can fix it."

Matt nodded, "We can split up into pairs."

With no objection from the others they were quickly split up. Sora and Joe, Matt and Tai, Kari and Yolei, Ken and Cody, and then TK and Davis. Izzy would be staying behind to monitor the scans and keep track of the others.

Stepping up to the computer, Kari paused. She turned to the others, "Everyone be careful, alright? We don't have any idea what we're up against right now, so don't take anything for granted."

Sora smiled, "Of course! We've fought enough trouble to know when not to be the hero. Right, boys?" She looked pointedly at the goggleheads and the blonds in the room.

"Aw, Sora!" Tai whined playfully, "Do you really think we'd do something like that?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, we'll be good," Matt promised.

Giving them one last look, Kari turned back to the computer, "Digi Port, open!

* * *

Davis stepped over another root as he and TK made their way to the beach where they were assigned to patrol. Glancing over his shoulder, he tried to remember just who had thought that it would be a good idea for them to be put together. They argued half the time for Seraphimon's sake! Right now, however, the blond was rather quiet, talking lowly with Patamon who was resting on his hat. Veemon was walking ahead of them, eager to be in the open air.

It was times like this that Davis hated. He hated quiet. Quiet made him think, thinking brought up old memories, and with old memories returned the nightmares. It was why he was always so loud; to drown out the silence. He didn't want to remember when-

"You ok?"

Startled, Davis jumped slightly while simultaneously tripping on a root, landing face first on what he would later swear was the least comfortable patch of grass and dirt in the Digital World. He lay there for a moment, ignoring a frantic Veemon, before raising his head, glaring at TK who had crouched in front of his, looking concerned.

"Yes?" He grumbled.

"I was going to ask if you were ok. You were being pretty quiet…" TK looked sheepish and held out a hand, "Here, let me help you."

Davis looked at the hand for a moment before accepting it, and TK pulled him up. Dusting off his clothes, the red-head sighed, "I'm fine, just thinking."

TK raised an eyebrow, "You, thinking? It's a miracle!"

Davis glared, "Yeah, call the press." Stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked forward in an attempt to put some distance between them.

No such luck.

TK sped up to keep pace, Patamon shifting slightly at the new speed, "Come on Davis; you know I didn't mean it like that." There was silence for a short while before TK tried again. "What do you think is causing all the corruption?"

Davis slowed slightly and glanced at the blond. Lacing his hands behind his head, he looked up into the treetops, "Dunno. It may be that someone found some of the rings still left in the Kaiser's HQ. Or, another bad guy is trying his luck. We won't know until we find a corrupted digimon for ourselves."

"True," TK nodded. "What do you think the plan is this time? Total domination or destruction?"

"Could be total corruption."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, it seems that some areas and the digimon in them have been completely corrupted. That could be the final goal." The goggle head grinned widely, "Not like we're gonna let them though. We haven't been defeated yet, and we won't start now!"

With that, the following silence fell on a much lighter note. He liked these kind of conversations better, Davis decided. It didn't end in a headache like their usual ones did.

"Hey, there's the beach!"

Veemon's yell brought both boys' attention to the path ahead. Sure enough, light sand and the sound of waves broke through the tree line.

"Finally!" Patamon cheered, flying off TK's hat to go ahead with Veemon. They were cheering as the finally stepped on the sand and made their way towards the water.

Grinning, Davis made to speed forward the last few steps of the green foliage when TK called his name.

"Yeah?"

The blond paused for a moment, "Let's remember to be careful ok? Izzy said that this was the most recent sighting."

Davis shrugged the warning off, "I know. Besides, that was yesterday. I'm sure that whatever was here is long gone-"

He was cut off by a scream from the beach. His face lost color as he recognized the voice as Veemon's, he and TK ran forward.

"Veemon, what-!" Davis froze, his mind not believing what his eyes were telling it. He shook his head in disbelief, "No…"

* * *

"So, because I was late, the teacher asked me to stay after class to give me detention! And as if that wasn't bad enough, that made me late for my next class!"

"You have lunch after that."

"Exactly!"

Matt sighed, "What's up?"

Tai blinked, "What do you mean?"

The blond raised an eyebrow, "You're rambling, and you haven't even noticed that we've been going in a circle for the past ten minutes."

Stopping, Tai looked around, "Oh yeah…"

Both Agumon and Gabumon snickered. "He has a point, Tai." Gabumon pointed out.

"So what's on your mind?" Matt pushed.

"I'm just worried," Tai shrugged, continuing on the path. "We don't know what's going on, and what could happen to the digimon."

"Don't worry Tai!" Agumon piped in, "We can handle ourselves!"

"I know that," Tai the brunette grinned, "Still doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

Matt waved his concerns off, "It's probably just a virus or a rogue digimon. We'll find it, destroy it, and everything will go back to normal."

BEEP BEEP!

Tai stopped and pulled out his digivice, "Huh, a message from Davis."

"What does it say?" Agumon asked.

"Let's find out." With that, Tai pressed play.

"_We need backup!" _Both human boys froze at the panic in the younger goggle head's voice_, "At Toucanmons' village! We can't hold her off much longer! It's-!" _Before he could finish, Davis was cut off by the sound of water, and then static before the device cut off the transmission.

Matt looked at Tai, pale faced, "TK is with him."

Tai took off, "Let's go!"

* * *

TK gasped as the wave receded back into the ocean. Coughing in an attempt to clear his lungs, he glared upwards at the blue fairy digimon laughing ahead of them on the beach. The Ganimon had been easy enough to take care of, but this one was another story.

"Haha! Shoulda known better, sugar. You won't be able to beat me!" She grinned, "No one can match the beautiful Ranamon!"

"Really? All I see is a wrinkled old hag!" Davis shouted from somewhere behind him.

TK could see the change in her demeanor immediately. "You idiot, don't make her angry!" He hissed.

Ranamon seethed, "I'm not a hag! It seems I need to teach you a lesson little boy!" She raised her hands, "_Whippin' Whirlpool!_"

Before the waters could begin to really turn, she was distracted by Pegasusmon's attack, "_Silver Blaze!"_

Ranamon screeched as the beam made contact, losing her concentration. Pegasusmon flew down beside TK, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," TK stood and braced himself on his friend. He turned back to see Davis and Flamedramon running up to meet them. The blond scowled, "Did you have to insult her? Now she'll be harder to beat!"

Davis snorted, "She's angry, and that means she'll make more mistakes."

Before he could retort, Ranamon screamed, "Now you'll pay! _Drainin' Rain!"_

"_Silver Blaze!"_

"_Flaming Fist!"_

The two armor digimon fired their attacks, but by then the rain had already begun to fall. The digidestined watched in horror as the attacks fizzled out before reaching their target.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" Davis began pulling TK in the opposite direction of the rain, but by then it had already reached them. TK collapsed first, and Davis followed soon after. _'It should have let up by now…'_ He though, dimly noticing when Pegasusmon and Flamedramon de-digivolved to Patamon and Veemon.

He heard Ranamon step next to him, "Shoulda left while you had the chance, sugar." She paused, "Well, seems like your back up's here. Little late, don't ya think?" He could hear the smirk in her voice, "Guess I'd better leave. Don't worry though; you'll be seein' my beautiful face again. Bye!" And with that, the blue blur left his vision.

"TK!" Was that Matt? Oh yea, he had called for backup…

"Davis!" That was Ken this time; at least he thought it was Ken. He felt himself being rolled over on his back, and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was his best friend's worried face hovering blurrily overhead.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! I hope everyone enjoys, and that I managed to keep them in character. Thanks to Ryuzaki Kagura for reading this over, and everyone else who reviewed for keeping my spirits up. Well, now to work on And Then Some. Wish me luck!

-Ryter


End file.
